Cross Epoch Girl!
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Hello this is my first Cross Epoch Fanfiction, it's about this girl named Petra who gets her first adventure ever by getting sucked into her most favorite manga, Cross Epoch. She will meet new friends, out run bad guys and go to the party!
1. Introduction

The Introduction

**A.N. Hello everyone this is my First every Cross Epoch Fanfiction! I do hope you like it because I won't post the first chapter until you post a few reviews to show me your interested! But here are some updates on my other Stories.**

**Dragonball DG: I will post the last chapter soon, but be patient okay I have other stories to work on like, My Zelda ones and Dragonball ones! I plan to post it Setember 20th. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

**Others: I will post the first chapter as soon as I'm done with my Other projects. Other than that, here's the introduction.**

Introduction of Dragonyahoo20's OC's

Name: Petra

Gender: female

Race: human(in her world)/ Saiyan (in epoch world)

Age: 12 years old

Appearance: In Cross Epoch: shoulder blade length black spiky hair in a ponytail, has black eyes,high leather boots, the velvet pant, the tanned leather belt, the ample-sleeved white shirt, the thick V-necked cardigan, and the long coat of Sea-King leather doubled with wool that resembled an officer coat.

In her world- a blue hooded jacket with a teen t-shirt, wears a pair of brown shorts and a pair of blue sneakers.

Personality: adventurous, mischievous, caring, skillful, and happy-go-lucky.

Backstory: Petra is a human girl of our world who loves to read about adventures, horror, mystery, fantasy, and anime/manga! She love's to have adventures like when she swung from vine to vine when she was ten, even though young she can do alot of stuff.

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Petra today is a mischief making kid, and is well known of it! She loves to read manga's such as Kingdom Hearts, kid icarus, and DB. Even though she can be trouble sometimes she would use her skills to help out others.

Examples: when she was being mischief she destroyed an entire gourmet restaurant kitchen! But when she uses her skills to help out others she one time took out the biggest and meanest bully in school by just hitting him with a book and lured him to the most strict but nicest teacher ever and got him in trouble.

**A.N. this will be a fun story to work on for all of you! I do hope you like it because I won't post the first chapter until I get a few reviews for this! This is a fun, adventurous, humorous story for all to see! I do hope you like it! For now I'm going to work on my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1: Manga Manga!

Chapter 1: Manga Manga!

**A.N. Hey guys sorry for not posting as much I have school and soccer and H.W. so please be patient with me, anyway this is the very first chapter of Cross Epoch Girl! There won't be much dialogue in this chapter because I am putting the entire manga in this chapter and it's just to introduce the main character so please review and bye.**

**(Cross Epoch)**

One day, all of a sudden, some guy became a king of a country, and made everyone happy!

"The town's so lively now that we have a new king!" Chopper said wearing a conductor outfit.

"That's good, but I wonder how such a guy, could become king all of a sudden?" Krillen said sitting on top of a train with Chopper.

"Ah!_"_

"_That's it I know!" They both said looking at each other._

"-That means..." Krillen mumbled."Sorry customers."

"Sorry customer's!"

"We're closed today!"

"Eh?! No way! That sucks!" Someone said.

"Taking off! Train coaster hurry-!" They said as the train took off.

"Woo hoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in space a spaceship was being invaded!

"Uwah!"

"We have an invader!"

Kaboom!

"Booh... AH!"

"Gyaaaah!"

"Sorry" Bulma said pointing a gun at the captain.

"I surrender!" The captain said waving a white flag.

"Bulma neesan! I've got all of the treasure loaded!" Nami yelled.

"We've gotta hurry or we're not gonna make it!" Nami said checking her watch.

"Do you know the location, Nami?" Bulma asked getting in the ship.

"Leave it to me nee-san!" She replied starting the engine.

"Dammit!" The captain said back at the Ship.

"Full speed ahead!" They yelled as they took off.

* * *

Back on the planet in a desert two officers were driving until they got a phone call.

'Burororororo!' The snail phone rang.

"Yes...? Yes, yes... Aaah, I see... You're attacked by a pair of space thieves... But we're pretty busy right now. Yes, bye then!" Sanji said as her hung up the phone.

"What's going on, Sanji?" Roshi asked facing him.

"Someone got robbed." He replied calmly.

"What?! Then why did you hang up?!" Roshi asked concerned.

"Why?...cause we're busy now, right?" He asked trying to get him to remember something.

"That's inexcusable! It's our job!" He replied almost yelling.

"But we've got gals waiting for us at the 'destination'.." He said as Roshi got a bloody nose. (O.C. pervert)

"Permission granted!" He said." Hurry up!"

"Yeees!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as they took off. (O.C. Your a gentleman pervert)

* * *

Somewhere else on the planet in the sky was a flying ship with a skull with flame like hair on it's sails.

"Worthless! We don't have to go!" Captain Vegeta yelled.

"Eeeeh?! Why, Captain Vegeta!?" Usopp whined.

"Are you sure it's true?" Vegeta asked Robin.

"Yes, the darkness wrapped around the sky yesterday. That's your proof." She replied.

"I wanna goooo!" Usopp yelled." We can anything we want! Trees, mountains! You can't be human if you miss out on that, Trunks!"

"I want to go, too, but we have a battle appointment with Doctor Gero' s sky pirates tonight, Usopp-san." Trunks replied as Usopp started trembling.

"This is much more important than that!" He shivered.

"You're just scared..." Trunks said.

"No way!" He yelled back.

"- I see, it's battle day... But it's pretty troublesome to fight them... Can't be helped, I guess we can take a break once in a while." He sighed resting his head on his hand.

"Woo hoo-! Captain Vegeta your the man! Whoosh, Robin! Trunks! Full speed towards the North-northeastern direction!" Usopp yelled.

"But Usopp-san, it's located towards the west!" Robin said.

"Okay! That way then!" He yelled.

* * *

In the a cold terrain, two swordsman took a step in the snow. (O.C. if you ask me, they're Bakas!)

"... Are you sure... This is the right direction?" Piccolo asked not convinced.

"... I never said this was the right direction!" Zoro said.

"You! How can you be so irresponsible?!" Piccolo yelled.

"We both don't know the direction, so I took the liberty to pick one!" He yelled back. (O.C. look stupid with those ponytail)

"Oh, train... Why don't we hijack that?" Zoro suggested.

"Good idea." Piccolo replied as they jumped on.

"Gyaaaah, train robbery-!" Chopper yelled panicking.

"... Oh... it's you...!" Zoro said.

"Aaah! Piccolo! Zoro!" Krillen said.

"...Two more passengers getting onboard please." Piccolo said.

"That's a lie! You're forcing yourselves into the train!" Chopper yelled as the train sped on.

* * *

A man soon came flying out of a jungle to see a man running.

"Oh!" Goku said." Ossu, Luffy."

"Hrmm?"He said." Goku-!"

"You're going, too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! I got distracted into some small adventures here and there and now I'm late." He replied.

"Want a ride?" Goku offered.

"It's okay, I can run! This is still considered an adventure!"

"I see. But..." He started."There's a cliff... What are you going to do now?" Luffy yelled plummeting to the Earth.

"He can't fly can he...?" He said. "Maybe I should give him a hand, Kintoun-" he yelled as a yellow puffy cloud caught Luffy.

"Uhaaah, it's so fluffy!" He said." I change my mind; I'll fly with you."

"See." He replied." Ha ha ha." They flew off towards the destination, but to be stopped by a giant bird ship.

"Waaait! Why do you always get in the way of our world domination!?" Someone said inside the ship.

"We will definitely take you down today!" Another said.

"In front of the overwhelming power of the 'Tettiri 55,' you're absolutely helpless!" Pilaf yelled.

"He's right! We are the kings of villains:' Pilapaggy Villian Union'!" Buggy said. (O.C. Palpably? Really? That's what you guys are going with?)

"We'll make sure you'll never fight again, ever, you punk!" Someone said." Gyahahahaha."

"Hey! You're in our way!" Luffy yelled.

"They're so persistent." Goku said." We're in a hurry... There's no other way..."

"...Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee..." Goku started.

"Gomu Gomu no...!" Luffy yelled stretching his arms back.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled.

"Gyaaaah." Goku yelled destroying the ship, all was lady was a scrawny bird ship.

"Uwaaaah! Emergency, Villian Union captains!"

"What?!" They yelled.

"The papermache we were using to cause menace is broken!"

"Oh s***-!" They yelled.

"'Re-Retreat-!" They yelled.

"..."

* * *

"It's the Pilapaggy crew." Nami said.

"Just shoot them down!" Bulls replied.

* * *

"Identified an enemy ship!" Usopp yelled with binoculars.

"...Leave it to me." Vegeta replied said as he blasted the ship.

* * *

"Gyaaah." They said." Aaarrgghhh."

* * *

"Hrmm? Somethings falling down from the sky!" Chopper yelled.

"It's going to hit the train!" Krillin yelled.

"Reverse Side Sword Attack!" Piccolo and Zora yelled clashing their katanas together making the ship explode more.

* * *

"Villian Union captains!" A grunt yelled."This ship is no good anymore."

"We know that-!" They yelled as it crashed creating a big explosion catching Roshi and Sanji's attention.

"I wonder what that was?" Roshi said.

"Hrmmm... Do we take care of trouble... or gals?" Sanji asked.

"Gals of course." Roshi replied.

"You read my mind." Sanji said.

* * *

When the sky suddenly lost it's light, - that was when someone's wish was being granted somewhere.

"I will grant you one wish." Shenron said.

"Woot! Make me a king!" Hercule yelled.

The miracle jobs finished their job... And entered a one-year break. On an island far away from the world... Someone waited quietly for his friends to arrive... He also had a modest wish...

"Oh! There you are!" Krillin yelled.

Cutting mountains of cake... And pouring tea from the river of tea into cups. Inlaid jelly beans. Chocolate tables. Pie stamps. Cotton candy clouds. Soft rabbit rice cakes. Gummy flowers-. Everything thing was edible. The very next day after the sky lost it's light, at exactly 3PM,

"Ossu! Shenron, guys, long time no see!" Goku yelled waving.

"We're here, B****!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm starving-!" Goku said running over.

"It's a feast-!" Luffy yelled running as well.

"Goku-," Krillin said.

"Luffy-!" Usopp yelled.

"Welcome friends." Shenron said holding a cup of tea.

"Hey, you're late, both of you!" Bulma said.

the wish-granting dragon's friends gathered together and held a tea party.

The End

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow! That was Awsome! I LOVE CROSS EPOCH!" A girl with shoulder blade length black spiky hair in a ponytail wearing pajamas.

"Really? You like that carp?! You totally are an Anime and Manga freak Petra!" A teen girl said at her doorway.

"Oh shut up Taylor at least I'm not a ugly looking dummy!" She said as her big sister charged.

"Why you little freak! I'll murder you!" She screamed as she lunged at Petra only for her to dodge it making her hit the wall face first while Petra landed with ease laughing.

"You're such a loser Taylor, Cyborg Franky will always prevail!" She yelled doing Franky's star pose grinning widely.

"Okay that is enough you two school starts tomorrow and I don't need neither of you in the hospital because you tried to kill each other, now of to bed!" Their mother said in a serious voice as they nodded.

"Yes mom!" They said as Petra got into her bed while Taylor left the room.

"Good night Petra." Her mom said kissing her forehead.

"Good night mom!" She said as she close the door as Petra fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Stop Sopa!

Chapter 2: Stop Sopa

**A.N. Hey guys there's something grey told me that you must know! Here it is!**

I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.  
Some of you will likely claim **, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.  
www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.  
America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)  
It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA


End file.
